Readily dispersible fibers may be utilized in the construction of fiber reinforced materials such as plastic and cementitious panels used in the building trades as a filler and reinforcing medium. For example, the fibers may be dispersed in an aqueous cementitious slurry and then formed into the panels. It is important for the fibers to be readily dispersible into the slurry so that the fibers are separated from one another and distributed evenly throughout the slurry. It is also important that the fibers be provided to the panel manufacturer in a form that is easily transportable, flowable, and meterable.
The fibers may be supplied in the form of small pellets or briquettes. Prior attempts at making briquettes in flat or rotary dies have resulted either in substantial wastage or the formation of webs between individual briquettes that are hard and glassified. These hard glassified webs do not easily dissolve and disperse in the cementitious slurries. A die and method of manufacturing briquettes that eliminates the hard and glassified web between the individual pellets or briquettes is needed.